Pedhopil? Oh no!
by hunaxx
Summary: "EOMMA! ITU KAN PSP KU!"–Seokjin berteriak dengan histerisnya. "Bialin. Habis ahjussi gede banget" ucap Taehyung dengan polosnya. [BTS Fanfiction] JinV. YAOI. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : Kim Seokjin ( 19 tahun)

Kim Taehyung ( 5 tahun)

Park Jimin (18 tahun)

Other Cast : BTS member, EXO member.

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pedhopil? Oh No!

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari dimana saatnya bagi mayoritas semua orang untuk beristirahat dari penatnya kegiatan di hari senin sampai jumat. Tak jarang di hari minggu banyak orang yang lebih suka bangun lebih siang daripada biasanya. Termasuk namja tampan bertubuh atletis satu ini. Namja tampan ini masih saja bergelung dengan selimutnya walaupun waktu di jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi ketentraman tidurnya harus terganggu karena –

BRAKKKK

"KIM SEOKJIN BANGUN! KAU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI JAM BERAPA HAH?! DASAR ANAK PEMALAS!"

Iya, namja tampan yang lagi tidur tadi namanya Kim SeokJin. Dia adalah anak kedua dari pengusaha otomotif terbesar di korea, Kim JoonMyeon. Dan namja manis berlesung pipi yang tadi mengeluarkan suara aduhai merdunya adalah Zhang Yi– ah mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi Kim Yixing. Dia adalah _istri_ dari Kim Joonmyeon sekaligus eommanya seokjin.

"IH APAAN SIH EOMMA BERISIK BANGET. AKU NGANTUK" entah sadar apa enggak, Seokjin ngebentak eommanya. Yixing melotot. Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di dahinya.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! BURUAN BANGUN!"

SRET

GEDEBUG

"ADAW"

Yixing dengan berapi-rapi narik kaki anak _tersayangnya_ tersebut. Dan sukses membuat Seokjin jatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai.

"Aduh.. eomma kok aku ditarik sih. Sakitttt" Akhirnya setelah melewati menit-menit yang mengesalkan –bagi Yixing– Seokjin akhirnya bangun. Dia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang tadi dengan mesranya mencium lantai kamar yang dingin.

"Lagian dibangunin susah amat. Udah sana buruan mandi. Kamu bau iler dih" Yixing mulai membereskan tempat tidur Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk malas kemudian menyambar handuknya yang ada di belakang pintu.

Seokjin menggerutu pelan "Lah mendingan aku baru bangun tidur bau iler. Daripada eomma sama appa pas baru bangun tidur bau _sperma_" kalian pasti tau kan apa maksudnya Seokjin.

PLAK

Sebuah sandal rumah bermotif kepala kelinci yang unyu-unyu dengan telak mengenai kepala belakang Seokjin sesaat setelah dia menggerutu seperti tadi. Jangan ragukan pendengar Yixing kawan.

…..

Setelah membereskan kamar Seokjin yang sangat-amat-jorok-sekali. Yixing kembali ke ruang makan menemui suaminya tercinta dan anak pertamanya yang sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan sedari tadi.

"Mana Seokjin? Apa kamu udah ngasih tau hal _ini_?" Joonmyeon bertanya. Tapi pandangan matanya masih fokus pada Koran yang dibacanya. Sebenernya dia ngomong sama Yixing atau sama korannya sih.

"Lah kok eomma belom ngasih tau ke Seokjin? entar kalo dia shock mendadak gimana?" Kim Namjoon. Kakak Seokjin yang umurnya hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari Seokjin, ikut-ikutan nanya.

"Entar aja ah kasih taunya. Dia dikasih tau paling jawabnya cuman iya-iya doang. Aduh Namjoon. Gak selebay itu juga. Masa iya gitu doang aja Shock-_-" Yixing menatap malas kearah Namjoon. Sedangkan anaknya itu cuman nyengir.

"Eh Seokjin kamu udah keluar toh. Udah mandi belom?" Yixing ngeliat Seokjin yang tiba-tiba udah ngambil duduk tepat disebelah Namjoon. Oh ternyata Seokjin udah keluar dari kandang –ups maksudku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Udahlah eomma. Gak liat apa anakmu udah ganteng gini" Seokjin tersenyum bangga. Yixing speechless. Sungguh narsis sekali anak ini.

"Eomma appa. Aku udah selesai sarapannya. Aku pergi dulu ya. Mau ke rumah Jungkook" Namjoon berdiri dari duduknya. Sambil nyampirin tas dibahunya.

"Yaudah sana. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan kalem.

"Pulangnya jangan malem-malem. Jangan ngapelin anak orang mulu" Yixing memberikan wejangannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh Namjoon. Dasar anak kurang ajar. (kemudian author hilang dari peradaban)

"Lah kok kaga pamit ama aku hyung? Ama eomma appa doang gitu?" Seokjin mendelik kearah Namjoon.

"Penting gitu pamit ama Jin tomang macem kau? Hahahahaha" Namjoon langsung kabur setelah itu. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko dapet hadiah _sandal gratis_ dari Seokjin. Yixing sama Joonmyeon cuman geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan anak mereka.

"Hei Seokjin" Panggil Joonmyeon pada anak keduanya tersebut.

"Wae appa?"

"Kapan kamu mau bawa pacar kamu ke rumah? Kok kayaknya kamu gak pernah bawa cewek ke rumah sih"

"Dih appa apa-apaan sih. Entar kalo juga waktunya aku bakalan punya pacar" Seokjin risih. Dia sangat teramat risih kalo appanya udah ngomong-ngomongin tentang dia yang gak pernah bawa pacar ke rumah.

"Appa serius. Oh..atau jangan-jangan kamu ada sesuatu ya sama si jimin jimin itu?! Kayaknya kalian berdua nempel mulu kemana-mana" Appanya mendelik. Yixing melotot. Seokjin sesek napas.

What the–

Kenapa bisa-bisanya appanya yang mempunyai senyum bak malaikat itu menuduh dirinya ada apa-apa dengan Jimin!? Orang yang seperti _pedhopil_ karena setiap harinya selalu memuji-muji anak kecil yang bernama yoon…yoon siapa ya. Gak tau ah. Seokjin lupa namanya.

'Hell no. ogah banget sama cacing kepanasan kek gitu' Seokjin meringis dalem hati.

"A-apa?! Jadi kamu pacaran sama Jimin? Kenapa kamu gak ngasih tau eomma?" Yixing shock.

"Enggak eomma… aku engg–

TING TONG

Ucapan Seokjin terpotong karena bel rumah berbunyi. Seokjin mengernyit. Siapa yang pagi-pagi gini datang?

"AH! Itu pasti dia! Seokjin sana buruan kamu bukain pintunya" Yixing heboh sendiri. Seokjin masang tampang cengo. Ada apa sama eommnya? Yah tapi Seokjin tetep nurut pas disuruh bukain pintu. Daripada kena semprot lagi dia. Mending nurut aja.

CKLEK

'Loh kok gak ada orang?' Seokjin mengernyit. Tadi bukannya ada yang neken bel ya? Tapi kenapa pas di bukain pintu gak ada orangnya. Seokjin celingak celinguk ke kanan kiri tapi kok gak ada orang. Seokjin tolong ya viewmu itu agak _kebawahan_ dikit.

"HYAAA ahjusi besal! Liat kebawah dong! Uhh"

Eh?! Itu barusan siapa yang ngomong? Seokjin akhirnya nurunin viewnya agak kebawah dan…..kenapa ada anak kecil disini?!

Seokjin mengamati anak kecil yang menggemblok tas cukup besar dan tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangnya saja…atau mungkin lebih pendek? Gak taulah. Seokjin gak terlalu merhatiin tingginya. Tapi mukanya itu loh…ugh imut.

'Kenapa anak kecil ini imut sekali? Dan bibirnya itu...pasti lembut sekali ketika disentuh.' Seokjin berfantasi liar di dalam pikirannya.

"Yack ahjussi! aku mau masuk! Dilual panas sekali" Anak kecil itu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang terbengong-bengong didepan pintu. Dan seketika Seokjin mengapuskan pikirannya yang mengatakan kalau bocah itu imut.

'Dasar bocah kurang ajar' Seokjin mendengus dalem hati.

Setelah bermenit-menit mengumpat bocah kecil yang menurutnya amat sangat kurang ajar, Seokjin menutup pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dan apa yang dilihatnya ketika di ruang tengah sangat membuatnya shock. Yixing, eommanya tercinta sedang duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet dengan posisi sila dan memangku bocah tadi. Dan bocah tersebut sedang asik memainkan psp. Eh tunggu. Kayaknya Seokjin kenal sama itu psp–

"EOMMA! ITU KAN PSP KU!" Seokjin berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk pspnya yang sedang dimainkan oleh bocah itu.

"Kamu berisik banget. Gakusah teriak-teriak ngapa. Lagian kamu udah gede masa masih main psp" ucap Yixing sambil memainkan surai lembut milik bocah yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Dih. Lagian dia siapa sih eomma. Kenapa gak disuruh pulang ajasih" Seokjin memelototi kearah bocah tadi. Sedangkan yang dipelototi masih asik main psp.

"Dia Taehyung. Anaknya temen eomma. Dia dititipin disini selama sebulan"

What the–

Dalam catatan hidup seorang Kim Seokjin, dia tidak pernah menyukai ada bocah kecil yang berada dekat-dekat di hidupnya. Dan sekarang apa? Dia harus satu rumah dengan bocah yang sangat amat menyebalkan ini? No!

"Ohiya dan juga Taehyung selama disini akan tidur sekamar denganmu"

"APA?!"

TBC

Aku gaktau kenapa tiba-tiba terlintas difikiranku kalo Taehyung jadi bocah kecil itu…imut. Hihihi :3 So, ini fanfic mending dihapus atau lanjut? Terserah yang baca saja.

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : Kim Seokjin ( 19 tahun)

Kim Taehyung ( 5 tahun)

Park Jimin (18 tahun)

Min Yoongi (5 tahun)

Other Cast : BTS member, EXO member.

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pedhopil? Oh No!

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

"_Ohiya dan juga Taehyung selama disini akan tidur sekamar denganmu" _

"_APA?!"_

…..

"Ish ahjussi besal belisik sekali"

"Heh bocah jelek. Namaku Seokjin. Bukan ahjussi besal"

"Bialin. Habis ahjussi gede banget" ucap Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Err…bocah" Seokjin udah hampir meledak gara-gara Taehyung. Tapi untung dia punya Kontrol emosi yang bagus.

"Seokjin kau bawa tas Taehyung ini ke kamarmu oke. Sekalian juga beresin barang-barangnya"

"Loh kok aku sih eomma?! Gak mau!"

"Seokjin sayang….bawakan tasnya oke?" Yixing tersenyum manis. Tapi Seokjin malah ngeri dengan senyum eommanya itu. Akhirnya terpaksa dia bawa tas Taehyung ke kamarnya. Ternyata tasnya berat juga. Heran dia kenapa anak sekecil Taehyung bisa bawa tas seperti itu.

CKLEK

BRUKK

Sesampainya di kamar Seokjin langsung melempar tas itu ke kasur. Enggak ada yang liat ini kan dia ngebanting tasnya itu.

"Huwaaah capek. Itu bocah kenapa kuat banget bawa tas segede gitu"

Seokjin merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas Kasur. Dia ngelirik ke arah tas yang tadi dibawanya. Penasaran juga apa isi tas itu.

"Hah? Jadi tas segede gini isinya mainan semua? Ckckck dasar bocah" Seokjin berdecak ketika melihat isi tas Taehyung yang hampir seluruhnya berisi mainan. Bahkan di dalam tas tersebut hanya ada beberapa potong kaus Taehyung. Dan sisanya mainan semua.

"Eh apa ini? Teddy bear? Ckck"

"YACK AHJUSSI BESAL JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG BONEKA TEDDY BEALKU!" entah bagaimana caranya, Taehyung sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Seokjin. Dia refleks teriak ketika melihat Seokjin megang-megang boneka rilakkuma kesayangannya.

"Heh dasar bocah tidak sopan. Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak segala" Taehyung mengabaikan omelan Seokjin tadi. Dia menghampiri Seokjin yang lagi duduk di Kasur.

"Ahjussi gak boleh pegang-pegang boneka ini. Ini punyaku" Taehyung merebut boneka yang tadi dipegang Seokjin dan memeluk boneka itu protektif.

"Terserahmu lah bocah. Ingat kalau kau mau tidur dikamarku, kau harus jadi anak baik. Arasseo?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk. Seokjin menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian dia bangkit dari Kasur dan menuju meja belajar. Bukan, Seokjin bukan type anak rajin yang bahan belajar di hari minggu, dia hanya ingin melanjutkan membaca komiknya saja.

Seokjin memang sedang membaca komik. Tapi entah kenapa fikirannya daritadi tidak bisa focus pada komik kesayangannya itu. Kenapa? Itu karena bocah bernama Taehyung itu. Entah kenapa daritadi Seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak melirik bocah yang saat ini sedang tiduran tengkurap di kasurnya sambil menggambar sesuatu.

"Hey bocah" Seokjin menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang di kasurnya. Kemudian dia duduk disebelah Taehyung. Kalau melihat Taehyung yang sedang serius menggambar seperti ini, dia jadi terlihat lebih imut. _Uhuk _

"Wae ahjussi?" Taehyung tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku gambarnya. Dan itu membuat Seokjin sebal.

"Hei kalau berbicara dengan orang itu tatap dong orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu"

"Yayaya ahjussi bawel banget"

Taehyung menghentikkan kegiatannya tadi. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Imut.

"Hahahaha mukamu jelek banget bocah kalo manyun kayak gitu haha" entah sadar atau tidak, Seokjin mencubit pipi Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam. Dia merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Ugh ahjussi jelek. TaeTae benci ahjussi" Taehyung terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu malah makin terlihat imut dimata Seokjin.

"Yack yack maafkan aku. Habis kau lucu hahaha" Seokjin mengusak lembut surai yang sewarna dengan caramel itu.

Hei bukankah Seokjin tidak menyukai anak kecil? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah bisa tertawa lepas bersama Taehyung? Bukankah itu aneh?

"Hei Taehyung jangan ngambek begitu dong. Aku akan membelikanmu eskrim di taman. Tapi kau jangan ngambek lagi. Otte?"

"Waaa esklim? Jinjja? Ahjussi besal tidak bohong kan?" mata Taehyung seketika berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata 'eskrim' anak ini memang maniak eskrim.

"Yayaya benar. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"MAUUUU"

"Baiklah ayo sekarang kita ke taman"

Seokjin sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi Taehyung tidak beranjak juga dari duduknya. Seokjin menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Loh wae? Kau tidak mau ke taman?"

"Ahjussi…gendong" Taehyung berucap manja. Dia merentangkan tangannya meminta digendong. Seokjin berdecak kesal. Manja sekali anak ini. Tapi akhirnya dia menggendong Taehyung juga.

"Huwaaa Taehyung digendong sama ahjussi besal. Taehyung jadi tinggi" Taehyung tampak senang sekali digendong oleh Seokjin. Seokjin mencubit gemas hidung Taehyung.

'Kenapa aku bisa akrab dengan anak ini ya? Bukannya sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bisa berdekatan dengan anak kecil. Ah sudahlah sepertinya Taehyung anak baik' Seokjin membatin dalam hati.

Saat mereka melewati ruang tengah, terlihat televisi menyala dan Yixing sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca majalah fashion.

"Eomma aku dan Taehyung ke taman dulu ya" mendengar ucapan Seokjin, sontak Yixing menoleh. Dan dia membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"OH MY GOD OH MY WOW OH MY– SEOKJIN KAU MENGGENDONG TAEHYUNG?!" Yixing berteriak heboh. Seokjin memandang malas kea rah eommanya. Terkadang eommanya ini memang suka ooc.

"Ish eomma tidak usah teriak-teriak gitu juga-_-"

"Oh oke sayang. Eomma hanya syok. Eomma kira kau tidak bisa akrab dengan Taehyung. Oh ya tadi apa kau bilang kau ingin ke taman? Yasudah sana pergi" Yixing melemparkan kunci mobil miliknya pada Seokjin dan dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Seokjin.

"Mwo? Eomma aku boleh mengendarai mobil eomma?" Yixing hanya mengangguk. Sungguh Seokjin rasa dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Karena baru kali ini dia diizinkan menggunakan mobil milik eommanya.

"Yayaya. Sudah sana pergi. Jaga Taehyung dengan baik. arraseo?"

"Ya eomma. Kami pergi dulu"

"Bye ahjumma! TaeTae pelgi dulu!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing yang dibalas lambaian tangan pula oleh Yixing.

Dan akhirnya sampailah mereka di taman. Perjalanan ke taman hanya memakan waktu 15 menit apabila menggunakan mobil. Sekarang Seokjin dan Taehyung sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi taman.

"Ahjussi besal. Kapan mau membeli esklimnya?" Taehyung menagih janjinya pada Seokjin. Seokjin meneput jidatnya. Dia lupa tujuan utamanya di taman ini adalah membelikan Taehyung eskrim.

"Astaga aku lupa. Oke aku akan beli eskrim dulu sebentar. kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Kau mau eskrim rasa apa?"

"Vanilla!" Taehyung berucap dengan nada riang.

"Baik-baik. Tunggu disini oke? Jangan kemana-mana"

"Oke ahjussi"

Sepeninggalan Seokjin untuk membeli eskrim, Taehyung hanya duduk manis di bangku taman. Sesekali dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung karena tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek itu.

"Hai"

Taehyung menoleh ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara sepertinya kepadanya. Dan ketika dia menoleh, dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Anak kecil itu berkulit putih, sangat putih malah. Dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengannya, soft karamel. (emang soft Karamel kayak gimana sih? Maklum author ndeso gak ngerti) anak kecil itu menggunakan kaus putih polos dibalut dengan jaket bertudung berwarna merah terang. Dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Oh dan jangan lupakan anak kecil tersebut menggemgam sebuah balon berwarna biru.

"Kau berbicala padaku?" Taehyung menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya yang berderet rapi.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Anak kecil itu menunjuk bagian kosong yang ada di sebelah Taehyung.

"Tentu saja boleh"

Setelah Taehyung berbicara seperti itu, anak kecil itu langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Taehyung. Dengan tangan yang masih memegang balon, anak kecil itu menjulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi pada Taehyung. Mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Namaku Yoongi. Kalau kamu siapa?" Taehyung menyambut uluran tangan putih itu. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Taehyung. Tapi kau bisa panggil aku TaeTae" anak kecil bernama Yoongi itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"TaeTae kenapa sendirian disini?" Yoongi bertanya dengan imutnya (yaampun aku gemes banget kalo bayangin Yoongi jadi bocah ;u;)

"Aku sedang menunggu ahjussi besal disini. Tadi dia pelgi sebentar buat beli esklim"

"Eh? Ahjussi besal?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda kalau dia sedang bingung.

"Iya. Kamu tau gak? Dia itu badannya besaalllll banget. Tinggi jugaaaa. Mangkanya aku manggilnya ahjussi besal"

"Oh gitu" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Sungguh imut sekali anak ini.

"Kalau Yoongi kenapa sendilian? Apa Yoongi ketaman ini sendilian ya?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…Yoongi kesini sama hyungnya Yoongi"

"Oh gitu.. telus sekalang hyungnya Yoongi kemana?"

"Tadi katanya dia mau beli minum. Ta–

"YACK…YOONGI!"

Ucapan Yoongi terputus ketika dia mendengar ada yang meneriakan namanya. Dan dari jauh terlihat seorang _namja_ sedang berlari-larian kearah dua anak kecil imut ini. Yoongi tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa _namja_ yang menghampirinya itu.

"HYUNGGG" Yoongi melambaikan tangannya pada namja itu. _Namja_ itu mempercepat larinya dan sampailah dia di depan dua anak kecil ini.

"Hosh…kenapa…kau..pergi…hosh…yoongi?" _Namja_ itu berbicara tersengal-sengal. Mungkin capek habis berlari-larian seperti itu.

"Huh habis hyung lama. Aku kan bosan disana sendirian" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Lain kali jangan begitu oke. Hyung takut kau hilang Yoongi" Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum puas.

"Eh siapa anak kecil ini Yoongi?" Sepertinya _namja_ ini baru sadar bahwa di situ tidak hanya ada Yoongi.

"Oh ini Tae–

"JIN HYUNG!"

Ucapan Yoongi terputus lagi. Bukan. Kali ini bukan karena teriakan namja itu lagi. Tapi karena teriakan Taehyung yang senang karena akhirnya Seokjin datang.

"Hai Taehyungie. Maaf hyung lama"

"Ya tidak apa-apa hyung" Taehyung tersenyum lebar pada Seokjin.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika…..

"Hai Seokjin…..gak nyangka kita ketemu disini"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : Aku tidak tahu mau ngomong apa…..yang jelas aku seneng banyak respon buat fanfic ini. Makasih juga buat yang ngasih saran-sarannya.

Untuk penggunaan bahasa yang lebih baku….jujur aku emang kurang bisa ngetik fanfic pake Bahasa yang rapi…..tapi untuk ke depan aku bakal usahain lebih merapihkan lagi tulisanku:))

Maaf ya untuk kali ini aku belum bisa balesin reviewnya satu-satu. Soalnya ini aja aku ngetik ngumpet-ngumpet. Soalnya aku mau uas hikseuuu ;u;

Btw ada yang nungguin fanfic truth or dare gak? Kayaknya gak ada ya hehehe ;3 cuman mau kasih tau. Fanfic itu mungkin aku lanjutin pas aku abis uas ;u; huhuhuhu

Yasudahlah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. _**Big thanks for my lovely reviewers : **_

**TaeKai****, ****OhSooYeol****,****XiuMinSeok****, ****, ****sayakanoicinoe****,****HappyBaek99****, ****ruka17****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****ochaken****, ****illaa28****, ****park minggi****, ****qyraaa****, ****Guest****, ****suyanq****, ****shiningxiu****.**

And then, _**mind to review?**_


End file.
